Shrouds of Mystery
by Trickster Girl
Summary: Harry Potter's twin brother is known as the Boy-Who-Lived. The only title Harry gets is the Boy-Who-Disappeared. A street kid Harry ends up attending an elite private school but what’s the real BWL to do when events call back him home. Independent Harry!
1. And so it Begins

**Disclaimer:** Alright people, I'm only saying this once, I own nothing of Harry Potter. Only the plot and any new character you come across is mine.

**Shrouds of Mystery**

**Prologue: And so it begins**

All was silent as the cloaked man walked up the pathway to a cozy cottage. A quick look at the moon showed it to be full, as the man made his way to the door. It opened quickly and a short fat man bowed low.

"My lord," the man backed up out of the way of the door as his lord entered.

"Where are the babies Peter?" Lord Voldemort asked, red eyes flashing with glee of what was soon to happen.

"In th…their room, my Lord."

"Leave," Peter bowed his way to the front door before turning tail and running off the Potter's property.

Voldemort hid his disgust at his cowardly servant and made his way up the stairs. He opened the first door to his right, the nursery, and walked in, a cursed knife in one hand, wand in the other.

The diapered twin boys sat on the floor, toys surrounding them. The one closest to the door looked up at Voldemort and smiled, his chubby little hands held up in hopes of being picked up.

Voldemort sneered at the little redhead, "I'll mark and kill you first." Ignoring the second twin, the black haired one who quietly watched the stranger, Voldemort made his way past the toys and kneeled before the first twin. Sparing a quick look to make sure nothing could see him in his comprising position on the floor, Voldemort sent a binding spell at the redhead.

Taking his knife, Voldemort slowly began cutting an L on the chest of the one-year-old, the knife hissing as it touched flesh. Unsatisfied with the silence, he undid the binding spell from the redhead's neck and up. Young screams filtered throughout the room as a V was cut next to the L.

Ignoring the second twin who was crawling over to his brother, Voldemort stood up and pointed his wand at the crying twin. "Avadva Kedavra,"

The second twin cried out as the sickly green color of the killing curse shot out of the wand and headed straight for his brother. Voldemort could only stare in growing horror as a pink bubble came out of the second twin, surrounding him and his brother. The pink bubble deflected the killing curse, sending it back at its castor.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named let out an inhuman scream as he was hit by his own curse. Bursts of magic released caused the house to buckle and begin crumbling.

* * *

Slowing the car down, Hawk sighed in relief. He had thought he would never loose the police. He looked around at the scenery of the small village, not too far from London, thankfully. Ever the thief, Hawk noticed the cottage on his left. The door was off its hinges and parts of the roof littering the ground around the cottage. He felt the need to explore for anything worth taking before the house collapsed completely. Which it looked like it would be soon. 

Pulling the stolen car over to the side of the road, Hawk unconnected the wires keeping it running. He walked over to the cottage making sure to keep to what shadows there were just in case someone was out walking on the fine night. He hated full moons; there were fewer shadows and a better chance at getting caught stealing.

Slipping inside, Hawk reminded himself not to touch anything he wasn't going to take. Looking at the living room, Hawk grinned, there were plenty of items he could pawn off. His horrible day was finally turning around. Reaching for a small glass sculpture, Hawk froze. There was a noise like crying coming from upstairs. Hawk grabbed the knife he always carried with him. made his way over to the stairs in a crouch. The crying grew slightly louder by the stairs.

As he made his up the stairs, Hawk noticed the damage that had to the cottage been done was getting increasingly worse. The crying led him to the first room on the right. It looked like a nursery, though it was so damaged Hawk couldn't be sure.

Sitting in the middle of the room, a black haired baby cried softly, his little hands pressed against his bleeding forehead. Hawk made his way past the rubble, anger growing inside of him. Who would leave a baby alone in a collapsing building. He knew people did horrible things, just look at _his_ father had done to him but this was vile. Grabbing the baby gently and holding him just as gently, Hawk noticed another baby lying motionless in a pool of blood pinned under a drawer from the nearby broken and charred dresser. Seething, Hawk looked away from the baby he assumed was dead. He would kill whoever did this.

A chunk of plaster hitting his shoulder reminded Hawk of where he was and he quickly made his way back down the stairs with the now quiet baby in his arms. Hawk grabbed the glass sculpture and a few other trinkets on his way to the door. Taking care of a child cost money, money that he didn't have but there was no way the baby in his arms was going to an orphanage.

Getting in the car, Hawk set the baby whose age he assumed was around one, in the passenger seat with the seatbelt buckled. Knowing the seatbelt wouldn't really help if he got in an accident, Hawk was determined to drive carefully and take the longer, yet safer, route to the car shop. Hot-wiring the car Hawk drove off, not knowing whom he had really taken with him.

* * *

The next morning found articles upon articles of the Daily Profit selling out because of the news it contained.

**CODY POTTER KILLED HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED**

Last night, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacked the home of James and Lily Potter. The Potters have spent the past year under the Fidilus charm, safe from attacks until their secret keeper and school friend Peter Pettigrew betrayed them. Last night while the two elder Potters visited Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, the twins, Cody and Harry Potter were under the care Pettigrew. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named went after the twins to kill them for reasons unknown. Cody Potter successfully killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, how is still unknown. Cody Potter is currently in St. Mungos, for the cursed scar upon his chest. One healer comments, " It is a shame that the poor boy will always carry a scar that says LV upon his chest though it will remind us all of what he has done for us." The bodies of Harry Potter and Peter Pettigrew have not been found. Leading the aurors to suspect that Pettigrew is still at large and may have taken young Harry Potter with him. At this time James and Lily Potter refuse to comment and have spent all of their time at the bedside of our savior, Cody Potter.

For more information about The-Boy-Who-Lived turn to page three

For more information about Auror Sirius Black leading the search for Peter Pettigrew turn to page six

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if I took anything from someone else's story, I'm trying to make it my original. Review please. 


	2. Growing Up

**A/N:** This chapter and one more will be the only ones on Harry's childhood after that it'll move on to school.

**Chapter One: Growing up**

* * *

The sun was slowly rising as Hawk walked through the alleyway, the baby asleep in his arms. Snarling at a homeless man sleeping next to a dumpster, he made his way over to a steel door. Past that door was home and the home of seven others. 

Hawk knocked once upon the door, counted to five and knocked twice more. He waited another five seconds before knocking three times in two second intervals.

The door grated open and Hawk stepped inside the dimly lit hallway. He looked behind himself as the door was closed and nodded to his friend, Bear.

The gruff man nodded back before raising his bushy black eyebrows at the baby in Hawk's arms.

"Found him, I'll tell everyone at once."

Bear nodded again and walked to the first door on the left, the living room. Hawk followed. He was glad to be home. The three-story building hosted six bedrooms, four on the first floor and two on the second floor. The ground floor was home to the living room, dining room, and kitchen. Each floor had one bathroom. Then there was the basement. It was in worse shape than the rest of the moldy building but stored the stolen goods that couldn't immediately be pawned off.

Hawk felt a little depressed when the thought of mold struck his mind. The house was immensely moldy and home to many rats but it was in the middle of London and better than the streets. Hopefully the new addition to the family wouldn't get too sick growing up in the conditions.

Entering the living room Hawk saw that everyone was there. Raider and Vine, the blond haired, blue eyed twins, sat on the old, maroon love seat against the left wall. The two twenty-four year olds were the burglary experts. Sitting across from the twins in a large pink armchair, was Mamba. The petite African had a hellish temper and a love for bombs. Bear stood behind her, hands resting on the back of the armchair, his long black hair in a ponytail. To Hawks immediate left stood a tattered black couch. It housed the finale three members of the household. Gray, the pickpocket specialist sat in the middle, his long gray hair pulled back out of the way of his face. On either side of him sat his two students. The plain nine-year-old Kailie on his left and the freckled, brown haired Colt on his right.

Hawk tapped Colt on the shoulder, "Out. That's my seat now."

Sighing, the twelve-year-old boy moved to sit cross-legged on the floor, back resting against the coffee table. He glared as Kailie smirked at him but said nothing.

Sitting down, Hawk became aware of the stares directed at the bundle in his arms.

"We were going over the next house to rob," Mamba waved to the floor plans sitting on the coffee table between them all. "But maybe you should explain to us why you have a baby first, no?"

"This chap, found him in an empty house."

"You should have left him there. Now, there'll be angry parents out there somewhere." Raider said

Not to be outdone by her brother Vine said, "Plus babies cost money and until we pay off the Mafia we have no money."

"There are no parents. The kid was left in a crumbling house with another baby dead next to him. I couldn't just leave him, besides I picked some stuff up before I left the house. Got seven hundred from Gordon. That'll help us get started."

"Us?" Mamba raised an eyebrow.

"Yes us," Hawk looked around the room at the occupants sternly. "I can't take care of a child by myself. I wouldn't even know where to begin. Besides, Gray you've been complaining about wanting a new pupil."

"Yea, one that can actually do the work. A one-year old, he looks one, can't pick pockets."

"So you have to wait a few years, so what," Hawk glared at Vine when she tried to answer him. "Wait I'm not done. You are all looking at it the wrong way. We have a chance to mold the boy to our liking. He won't have bad habits to unlearn like Colt and Kailie. He won't question us when we tell him to do something. It's the perfect chance, not to mention the kid is kinda growing on me."

Hawk looked around the room at his silent, mismatched family. Finally Vine stood up. "The robbery can wait until tomorrow. Give me the money, Hawk. That cub is going to need supplies."

Hawk let out a whoop for joy, happy that he won. He handed the money he made off of the sculpture to Vine who promptly disappeared into the hallway. A second later the grating of the door sounded as she left.

Mamba stood up and took the 'cub' from Hawk. "He'll sleep with me today but other arrangements must be made soon."

Hawk looked at the stern woman going on forty and nodded, "I'll see to it when I get up tonight."

"Well there's pockets to pick, so we shall see you all later," Gray stood up with a flourish and herded his students out of the house.

Bear nodded to Hawk as he followed Mamba into the hallway and upstairs. Hawk fidgeted in his seat as he felt Raider's eyes on him. He kept his own eyes on the peeling wallpaper ahead of him, saying nothing. He let out a sigh of relief as Raider walked past him, going to bed. He, Raider, and Vine had been together since they were kids living on the streets. The twins, four years older then him, were like older siblings and their disapproval would have been crushing. Grinning at his success, Hawk stood up and made his way to his own bed.

* * *

Cub, as he was known, looked up. His childish face lit up at the cake in Vine's arms as she brought it over to where he sat. The other members of his family sat around the table while Cub proudly sat at the head of the table. It had been five years since he had been gifted to them as they liked to say and that meant a cake. It was the only time a cake could be found in the house so it was a big deal. 

Cub pushed his messy black hair out of his face with his hand and bounced in his seat as the cake was set down on the table.

"Blow out the candles," Aunt Vine said, grinning.

Cub wasted no time in blowing out the five candles and Cub watched as Aunt Vine took the candles out and began cutting up the chocolate ice cream cake. Cub got the first slice but like a good boy waited for the others to get their slice before digging in.

While he never actually went hungry, there had been enough hard times that Cub knew to savoir the food he was given.

Cub listened to the adults as they spoke of how their day had been. Every now and then one of his aunts or uncles would sneak a quick glance at him with a secret smile on their faces. Kailie and Colt didn't even try to hide their smiles but smiled outright. It had Cub curious to know what was going on but he held his peace. Patience was an important quality that Cub had learned over the years.

Finally, Cub was happy to note the others finished their talk and brought their full attention upon Cub.

"It has been five long years since you came to us," Gray started. Nervous at the seriousness coming from his uncle, Cub squirmed a bit in his seat and looked down. "We have decided that your time of laziness has come to an end."

The frightened look on Cub's face as the thought of himself being lazy passed through his mind caused some of the others to laugh. Cub blushed and looked down again sure that he was not lazy.

"Gray spit it out before you frighten the kid," Cub sent an appreciate glance at Hawk but didn't point out the fact that he was already nervous.

"Watch it Hawk," Gray sent a glare in Hawks direction before turning back to Cub. "You will begin training tomorrow Cub. It is time you learn the family trade."

There were a few snorts at the table but Cub didn't notice. Finally after so long in waiting, he was going to get trained to be like his family. A question popped into his head and Cub was quick to ask, "Does this mean I get a new name soon?"

There were laughs all around the table and Cub idly noticed Raider give money to Vine for a lost bet but it was the nods of agreement that really caught his attention.

"In the future yes. Cub, your first assignment will be to think hard about the name you want once you finish training. It will take years so you must remember to think about it over the years," Mamba's kind eyes found Cub's overjoyed ones as she tried getting her point across to him.

"I will ma'am," Cub wouldn't, _couldn't_ disappoint her or the others.

"Good boy, now get some rest training starts a seven sharp."

Cub nodded as he stood up, Hawk came over, "Come on kid, I'll take you up to our room."

Of all his aunts and uncles Hawk was his favorite. Secretly Cub wished he could be like Hawk but he knew it would never happen. While he had had messy black hair that would never lay flat, Hawk's hair was a golden brown with a hint of auburn and was a slightly curly mop on his head. The others said that, unless Cub found divine help, he would always be short and nowhere near Hawk's six foot one or Bear's six foot five. Which further crushed his hopes of being like Hawk.

Cub was silent as he and Hawk walked to their room but once they entered he smiled. He loved the safety of the small room he and Hawk shared. The room had a small window but being in the second floor or rather attic, meant that there was little space with the sloping ceiling for a window. The one dresser in the room was under the window with old nightstands on either side. Next to the nightstands stood the beds. Cub's bed was on the right and the small space after his bed was home to a chest, instead of being home to a desk like Hawk's side. The chest held what toys he had, which were few and many broken.

Cub sat on his bed watching as Hawk rummaged through their dresser drawers. Finally the man pulled something out.

"Here found this yesterday, it'll come in handy someday I reckon," Hawk handed Cub a pocketknife.

"I thought I was to young for knifes?" Cub looked up at his uncle all the while hugging the pocketknife to his chest.

"Well it'll be our little secret, okay?"

Cub nodded and felt a childish grin light up his face. He fell asleep with the knife firmly in his hands.

* * *

_Four years later_

To bystanders the youth sitting down seemed to be waiting for the train to come in. How right they were just not in the sense that they were thinking. Cub idly sat waiting for the fresh pockets to come in with the train. He was out later then usual but there had been an emergency meeting among the adults earlier. That left him the only one able to hunt for money and if it meant he had to stay out later then usual and take more risks so be it. The others were counting on him and this was the first time they had trusted him to be out completely alone with no checkups. He knew that they cared for him, after all they trained him like crazy but it drove him mad sometimes. There were others on the street younger then he, who did the same things without adult supervision. Cub still remembered the time he brought that up during training two years ago.

_-Flashback-_

_Cub seven years old ducked out of the way of the fist heading straight for him. He immediately threw a punch of his own but had little impact. His small muscles ached from the fighting but he couldn't stop. The kid would get his money he stole from people earlier. Jumping back, Cub barely missed the foot aimed for his head by the older and much bigger kid. Luckily there was only one fighting him or else he would have been done for._

_"Give it up kid," The boy grunted as he swung a fist towards Cub's head._

_Ducking, Cub threw a kick to his attacker's groin but was blocked. Growling in frustration, Cub pulled out a small knife from his sleeve. Bear had given it to him the week before when they had started on basic knife fighting._

_Cub, so focused on the enemy didn't notice the shadow coming up behind him. He did notice the arm that yanked him back and Gray's voice telling the other boy to get lost. He also noticed the smirk that said, 'ha ha you're the one being blamed not me,' that the kid gave him as he ran off down the alleyway._

_"Cub," Gray shook his head as he let go of said person._

_"I almost had him. Why did you have to interfere?" Cub scowled up at one of his mentors._

_"That was a street kid he is much different then you, not to mention he is stronger and you are still learning how to fight."_

_"So, all I have to do is stay in the streets for awhile and then I'll be different like him."_

_"You should be thankful that you have a roof over your head, kid. It is rough on the streets. Not to mention you're being trained by some of the best. If it wasn't for the Mafia we would be living the high life."_

_"Mafia?" This was the first Cub had heard of them._

_"Nothing you need to worry about and until you can better take care of yourself we will watch out for you. Now let's go, train's coming."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Hearing the train. Cub stood up and moved into the crowd waiting to get on. He may have been only ten but the muscles from years of training and the loss of baby fat on his face made him look more around the age of thirteen. His looks helped keep people from questioning him why he was without an adult.

The train pulled into the station and soon after the doors opened releasing a stampede of people on their way home from a long day at work. Cub smirked, for some the day would just be getting worse. Staying in the middle of the flood, Cub walked with them off the platform. He would get close to one person, flinch whatever they carried in their bulkiest pocket and put it in one of his before moving onto the next person. Starting in the front of the crowd and walking a little slower then those around him meant a new pocket every few seconds. Cub had been doing this for so long that it was easy but that didn't mean he let his guard down. He was just comfortable in picking pockets and in truth was bored.

He had hopes of stealing cars like Hawk or breaking into houses with Vine and Raider but until he proved himself efficient at picking pockets it wouldn't happen. Not that they did teach him the ropes. He just couldn't take part in the burglaries or stealing of cars.

The crowd dwindled down to a few stragglers and calling it a day, Cub made his way to a nearby alleyway. Once he was far enough into the alley that he was sure it was empty of prying eyes, Cub took off the backpack he had with him. He proceeded to empty his pockets of what he had taken. Nine wallets, a watch, and an odd bag of sorts with a pull string to keep it closed.

Cub was curious about what was in the bag but decided to take care of the wallets first. He took the first one, cleaned it of cash and moved on to the others. When he opened the sixth wallet, Cub grinned, jackpot. There was close to five hundred pounds in the wallet.

Stashing it with the rest of the money he had collected over the day, Cub quickly finished cleaning out the remaining wallets.

Closing the secret compartment in his backpack that held the money, Cub opened the little black pouch. His jaw dropped as he saw what was in it, gold. Cub dumped some of the gold coins onto his hand. Silver and Bronze pieces fell out with the gold. The excitement building up inside of him reminded Cub that the others would want to see. They too would be excited, everyone knew gold was worth a lot.

Putting the coins back into their pouch, Cub then placed the pouch in the hidden pocket of his pants. They were too valuable to put in the backpack. Throwing the now useless wallets in the backpack, Cub zipped it up and picked it up.

The light was failing as night washed over London. Cub made his way back to the house. Backtracking just incase anyone took it in their head to follow him. He doubted anyone would but still better safe then sorry.

As Cub neared his neighborhood he noticed smoke rising into the air. Worried, he quickened his pace but stayed to the shadow. He turned down a side alleyway but pulled back when he saw three men standing at attention there. Studying their suits and the black car parked next to them, proved to Cub that they were Mafia.

Cub had a gut wrenching feeling in his stomach, Mafia near smoke was bad. Especially if it was near his home. Cub couldn't believe it but when the man on the far right spoke the words he knew his family had been attacked. Cub was about to back up and find some other way to his house when the men began talking.

"Do ya think we can go now, the kid ain't comin this way," One of the lesser-ranked men asked.

"No, boss wants the kid and use him to prove an example to any others that mess with him. The orders were clear, _all_ must die." The boss said, laughing at the memories of earlier.

Cub held back a sob and quietly made his way to another alley leading home, he wouldn't believe they were dead until he saw home. Cub finally got to the house nearly an hour later. He had seen seventeen alleyways full of Mafia, all of whom Cub wanted to straggle but couldn't because they all had guns and he was so small. All that remained of the house was smoldering timbers and ash. Firefighters were still there so, Cub was unable to get close and was forced to watch what remained of his home from a nearby roof. Sobs racked his body as he sat on the roof and thought over what he was going to do. He couldn't remain, for all that he was ten, he knew enough about the Mafia that they would search high and low for him. After all he was to be made into an example of what happens to those who disobey the rules, not a beacon of hope telling others that it was possible to escape the Mafia Lord. Cub knew he had a little over a thousand pound in his bag and he knew a contact that could get him a ticket out of the country. After all Myles owed the family for saving him once.

As dawn rose the next day so did a new person. The child once known as Cub shed his name and left the country as Brac Griffith.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry if the whole different name thing confused anyone. To try and straighten it out, Hawk and the others named Harry, Cub. When they died he changed his name to Brac. So now Brac is Harry. 

Brac means Free in Welsh

Griffith means Griffin (obviously) in Welsh

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	3. Journey of my Life

A/N: This chapter holds rather a lot of flashbacks. I just really don't want to spend that many chapters on life before school. This chapter does hold some important information though.

**Chapter two: Journey of my Life**

* * *

Brac Griffith simply grinned at the fight that had broken out in the bar. For the past three years he had lived in New York, the big city reminded him of the home he had once known in London.

Standing up he decided it was time to leave, he didn't want trouble or a good fight. Brac made his way to the nearby alley of the bar. After making sure no one could see him, he closed his eyes and thought really hard about where he wanted to go. With a small audible _pop_, he disappeared.

Brac first heard the screeches of two females as he appeared in his apartment.

"Brac don't do that, it freaks me out."

Brac looked down at Heather. She sat on the floor looking like she had just fallen onto it, which she probably had. Her blond hair was in a messy bun, leaving her sweet face unhidden. Blue sweat pants and a white tank top showed off her figure. All in all she was a very pretty twenty-three year old.

Sarah, Heather's young daughter sat next to her mother. The shock at seeing her 'uncle' suddenly appear out of thin air was gone and the three-year-old held up her chubby hands, "Me too. I wanna do tha too."

Laughing, Brac leaned down to pick up the demanding toddler, his goddaughter. Once she was safely tucked in his arms he reached down to help Heather off the floor.

"How do you do that," Heather shuddered, appearing out of thin air was not normal.

"I've already told you, I don't know it just happens," Brac sighed, even he didn't understand what he could do. Things had just seemed to happen to him once he moved to America five years ago. Though disappearing and reappearing somewhere else was the first odd occurrence.

_-Flashback-_

_Brac ran down an alley, the officer right behind him. Turning left he groaned, it was a dead end. Trying to find something to climb at the end, the officer came upon him grinning. "Now, now, thief can't have you getting away."_

_Brac turned around, silently cursing himself for his stupidity. How could he get caught. Brac wished he could be anywhere else. Anywhere where there wasn't a police officer waiting to bring him in. _

_Suddenly everything went black. Brac gasped as the pain assaulted him. It felt like a giant hand was squeezing him to death. Just as suddenly as the pain started, it stopped. Brac opened his eyes, he hadn't known that he'd shut them, and looked around. He was defiantly not in the alley anymore. Looking around he saw the trees and carefully planted gardens. _

_Brac was shocked, he didn't understand how he had managed to get to the other side of town. He didn't feel like he had been knocked out and dumped her. After all the officer would have taken him in right. Confused, Brac decided it would be best to sleep on it. Maybe after a good nights rest he would be able to figure out what happened._

_-End of Flashback-_

Brac still didn't know how the whole teleporting thing worked but he wasn't about to complain. Not when it was so helpful. Looking at the toddler in pink pajamas then at Heather, Brac raised an eyebrow, "Why are you two awake. It's midnight and you have work tomorrow."

Heather looked sheepish, "You were right, I shouldn't have let Sarah sleep that extra hour. Now she won't go to bed and I've tried everything."

"I'll stay up with her, you get some sleep."

"Really, oh thank you," Heather smiled and kissed Brac's cheek before going to her bedroom.

"Come on princess, I'll read you a story," Brac smiled at Sarah and walked over to the bookcase nearby. He had appeared in the living room. The slightly small room held a black leather couch and matching chair, a coffee table sat in front of the couch and a television against the wall also in front of the couch. The front door stood a ways behind the couch with bookshelves lining the wall. When walking into the apartment, the kitchen/dining room was through an archway on the right wall. The left wall held three doors. The first led to Heather and Sarah's bedroom. The second led to the small bathroom. The third was Brac's room.

Brac was very proud of the apartment he and Heather shared. For three years now he had called it home. He and Heather had started renting it not long after they had met one another in California. They had moved to New York three years ago and Heather had fallen in love with the place. Brac hadn't been about to question a pregnant woman over her choice either.

_-Flashback-_

_Brac walked back to the motel he was staying at happily. He had had a good day and had made over two hundred dollars. The crash of glass overhead warned Brac and he rolled out of the way of a flying lamp. A shard of glass hit his shoulder, but Brac didn't notice he ran up the few steps leading to the building. The screams of a female in distress reaching his ears. The door was locked so Brac stood back and kicked it. After three kicks the door shuddered and opened. Not wasting time, Brac ran up the stairs, letting the screams lead him to the needed room._

_Inside the bedroom Brac found a bulking man beating an obviously young woman. Brac felt rage building up inside of him; Vine had pounded it into his head that it was wrong to hit a female who couldn't fight back. _

_Brac couldn't explain what happened next. It felt as though the rage bubbled out of him and a burst of red light filled the room. Once the light died down, Brac noticed the man crumpled on the ground, seemingly knocked out._

_Brac didn't feel like waiting to find out how long it would take for the man to wake up and opted instead to take the woman somewhere safer, for her at least._

_Quietly Brac walked over to the whimpering woman. She flinched behind her curtain of long blond hair as he squatted down next to her. "Shh, it's okay, he's out cold."_

_Brac had hardly any experiences with the opposite sex when it came to feelings, it was not something that the females of his family liked showing, so it was a shock to him when the woman suddenly launched herself at him._

_Brac had to stop himself from reacting when the women grabbed onto him and began crying hysterically on his shoulder. Brac had no idea how long they stayed like that but eventually the tears stopped and, to his shock, the woman fell asleep against him. _

_Knowing he couldn't leave her behind, Brac picked up the woman, once again thanking his strong build for a twelve-year-old. Looking around Brac quickly noticed a duffel bag on the bed. Brac soon came to the conclusion that the woman had been trying to leave and the man wouldn't allow it._

_Grabbing the duffel bag with a bit of difficulty, Brac closed his eyes and willed himself, the woman, and the duffel bag to his motel room. He knew it worked when the painful squeezing feeling came. Staggering once the trip was over, Brac barely managed to keep from dropping the woman in his arms. Having only done the teleporting thing a few times by will, he was still unused to it._

_Setting the woman on the bed, Brac decided to sleep in the chair. It was bound to be a long night._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Uncle, I got my bowk," Sarah tugged on Brac's jeans, a book clutched to her chest.

Smiling, Brac picked up Sarah and walked over to the chair. Sitting down, Sarah in his lap, Brac began reading to his beloved goddaughter.

At only fifteen many would find the fact that him acting like an adult not normal, but since his family's deaths Brac had grown up. He felt that in the streets there was no place for children. Of course the fact that he was no longer on the streets didn't make Brac feel any different about it.

By the time Brac was done reading Jack and the Bean Stock, Sarah was fast asleep. Silently walking into Heather's bedroom, Brac didn't want to wake anyone; he put Sarah in her bed tucking her in.

He made his way out into the living room and decided it was time to call it a night. He was still a thief after all and had to be ready for another day. It was only thanks to Heather's constant paycheck that they had the apartment. Brac simply provided for the extras and half the food.

Overall Brac was happy. Even if Heather had been hinting about a new boyfriend, and he would soon have to play the protective brother act.

* * *

The cloaked figure watched as his target walked into the apartment building. Tomorrow he would make his presence known, after all there was still time before the new school year. He had been following this Brac Griffith for nearly five years now and felt that it was time Griffith was introduced to the wizardry world. The young wizard had bloomed finely alone and would be remarkable once trained.

* * *

Brac stood still, someone was watching him, yet he knew no one was home. That was why he'd chosen the house to rob. It was easy to get into and no one was supposed to be there. At least that was what he'd thought.

Looking around the master bedroom, Brac saw no human-like shapes or shadows yet the warning alarms were blaring in his head. Brac stepped away from the vanity; the jewelry momentarily forgotten. There, by the wall to his left, Brac sensed the second presence. Brac slowly walked towards the closet door even though the presence he felt was to the right of it.

Brac briefly wondered if there was a peek hole in the wall before he let his instincts take over. Kicking at the wall, Brac was surprised when his foot hit something solid and invisible two feet away from the wall. He was even more surprised when said object gave a manly grunt.

"Damn kid, that was my gut. A little lower and you might have caused some damage." Brac watched as a man appeared before him. The man was near six feet with a residing black hairline. His face, marred with scars, looked out of place with his black suit.

"Who are you?" Brac slipped a knife from his left arm sheath, careful to keep the blade hidden from the stranger's view. He didn't need the man seeing anything that might be needed to get out of the house.

"I suppose you could say I am your temporary guardian angel," The stranger seemed to think his comment was funny but Brac simply raised an eyebrow, he now had to deal with a crazy person in a house that was not his and would not be empty for much longer. His day was not off to a good start.

"I do not lie young Griffith; I was assigned to watch you after the first time you sprouted accidental magic until the time for you to join us came." The stranger said, seemingly plucking the thoughts from Brac's mind and answering them.

"There is no such thing as magic." Brac stated. Everyone knew magic didn't exist but then, Brac stopped his train of thought, he wouldn't think of such it seemed his luck had defiantly left him.

"Tell me then, how is it that you apparate from place to place, how did you send a stunner at the man beating Heather. Oh yes I know all about you're little tendencies of using magic. You burned that man's face and hands when he attacked you did you not."

"How did…," Brac remembered that time but he was sure he had been alone. Some man with a turban on his head had been at one of Brac's favorite bars four years ago. The bar had the most wonderful drink called Butterbeer. It wasn't alcoholic but Brac found that he enjoyed the drink greatly. Not to mention there were others like him that could teleport and loved talking about crazy things that didn't exist, like dragons.

Brac forced his mind back on track, thinking about the Butterbeers just made his mouth water. He remembered how the man bothered him and made his head hurt so much that it hurt being in the same room as the man. Of course that didn't stop Brac from following the man; it was one of the few times he had ever been so foolishly. He had followed the man to an empty building. Even now years after Brac still beat himself up over not seeing the trap. He still had nightmares of when the turban fell off and he saw a head sticking out of the man's head.

Brac was still somewhat convinced that the second head was a fantasy his mind came up with as the stranger spoke to him about becoming a death something and the trying to choke him when Brac replied no. After all who would believe him if he said that the man crumbled into ash when trying to choke the life out of him. He would be sent to an insane cilium.

"Look I'm not here to talk about your life accomplishments, though they are impressive, I'm here to inform you that you have been excepted into Gwydion the number one academy of magic," The stranger stood up straighter in obvious pride when he spoke of the academy.

Brac was silent, he had never heard of Gwydion or magical schools before and had no idea what he was supposed to say to his stalker. He had decided that the man was defiantly a stalker.

"Hmm, this is not going well but alas I knew that would be the case after all you are a thief. How about we go somewhere else. I have found myself having a desire for something to drink. Something strong and I doubt I'll find anything like that here."

Brac weighed his options. The man knew too much and would need to be disposed of if he was going to talk but if what the man said was true about watching him for years then maybe the man wasn't interested in ratting him out. Brac made a split second decision; he would hear the man out, if only to find out how much the man knew. Though he would definitely be on full alert.

"Sure, I know a place," Brac looked around the room knowing that he had just lost a profitable day. Brac started for the door, he was not going to teleport in front of the stranger.

The man walked up beside him, "Perhaps I know the place. What's the name?"

"Boils Pot," Brac was sure the man had never heard of it.

"Ah good, I know it. Perhaps we should teleport it'll be faster."

Brac gave the man a sideways glance and shrugged. He disappeared with a pop, eager to see if the man could follow. If not then he had just escaped. Appearing straight in the dark bar, others did it all the time, Brac was disappointed to see the man appear by his side. So the guy could teleport, Brac still thought the man was crazy.

The man led the way to a booth in the back. Brac slid into the seat opposite of the man and ordered a butterbeer when a waitress approached to take their orders.

"You know my name yet I don't know yours," Brac was determined to get some answers.

"You may call me Baedda," the man, Baedda said.

"That's not your real name."

"Brac isn't your real name," Baedda retorted.

"Fair enough," Brac nodded to the waitress as she set his and Baedda'a drinks on the table. Taking a sip of his butterbeer, Brac was hard pressed not to release a sigh. He really did love butterbeers and this was the only place that carried them.

"Now down to business," Brac sat up straighter ready to listen. "As I said before, you have been accepted to Gwydion Academy. This is a high honor only twenty new students are allowed each year. These students come from all over the world making chances to get into it extremely hard."

"No offence but I've never been to school a day in my life and don't plan on starting anytime soon. Besides if what you say is true then there are plenty of others who would leap at the chance to take my place," Brac stood up, ready to leave.

"You don't want revenge on the Mafia in Britain. You have no desire to find out where you really came from, who your birth parents are?" Brac sat back down with a thump, as Baedda continued, "This is your chance. At Gwydion you can learn things you never dreamed possible. Make your own place in the world as a graduate from the number one school of magic anywhere. We are the top and you have the chance to join us."

Brac wondered how the man knew some of his deepest dreams and the prospect of having them come true was a daunting one. "How do you know I won't go evil and on a killing rampage? After all, everyone says that revenge is wrong."

"True, but you forget, I've watched you for years deciding whether or not you deserve a spot in the school. I know that you aren't evil or plan on going evil. If that had been the case I never would have approached you."

Brac nodded but then shook his head, " I can't leave Heather and Sarah."

"You'll be able to see them, you can leave whenever you want on the weekends as long as you're at your classes on Monday," Baedda smiled and Brac assumed that the man was revisiting some old school memories.

"How long is this school?" Brac did not want to spend time in some magic school for ten years. Heck he still had a hard time accepting the fact that there was magic and he'd done some unexplainable things over the years.

"Everyone starts at fifteen but you'll graduate at different years depending on what major you go into. You must graduate after five years." Baedda seemed eager to answer the questions now that it looked like Brac was seriously considering attending.

"What about breaks," Brac didn't want to go to school three hundred and sixty-five days a year even if he could leave on the weekends.

"No classes on Saturdays and Sundays, obviously. You get two weeks off for Christmas and New Year and two weeks of during July." Brac briefly thought about what was said.

" Can I give you my answer tomorrow?" Brac asked. At dinner he would have time to talk to Heather about it. After all she was like family and he wouldn't leave unless she agreed.

"Of course, I'll be bye to get your answer sometime in the morning. Until then, adios," Brac watched as Baedda disappeared with a pop.

Brac stayed in the bar sipping his butterbeer thinking things over for another ten minutes. Did he want to go to school or not, Brac couldn't decide. At first he thought Baedda was joking with him but after seeing how the man talked about his school with pride, convinced Brac otherwise.

Brac put some cash on the table, loving how the place accepted any currency as long as it equaled what the cost was. Deciding to walk home, Brac made his way past the other tables and into the street, thoughts of the school still in his mind. Brac made sure to snatch a few wallets as he walked, after all his day of profit had been interrupted and he still needed money.

Checking his watch, Brac noticed that it was almost five. Heather would be getting off from work soon and would be picking up Sarah from the babysitters. Brac decided to teleport home and make dinner for the girls. Normally he wouldn't cook on Thursdays but it would silently tell Heather that he needed to talk.

Brac was in the kitchen when Heather and Sarah entered the apartment. He smiled as Sarah squealed and ran to hug him, something she did every day after daycare. "Uncle, wuess what, Wenna bwought her toad to dwaycware and it escaped. Miss Em was mad."

Brac picked up Sarah, "Really, did you catch the toad?"

"I didn't bwut Ben did hes weally bwave," Sarah said.

Brac had to stop himself from laughing at the awe he heard in Sarah's voice and opted instead to take the spaghetti to the table. Heather grabbed the rolls, giving him a 'what's going on look' and set them on the table as well before sitting down.

Putting Sarah in her high chair, Brac shook his head. He didn't want to say anything in front of Sarah.

Diner seemed to drag by in Brac's opinion and he couldn't help eating faster than normal. Heather too sped up her eating but in the end they both had to wait on Sarah.

The talk with Heather that Brac wanted so badly didn't come until two hours later, once the over active toddler was asleep in her bed.

"Alright what's going on?" Heather asked as she laid down on the couch, leaving the chair for Brac.

"I met a man today." Brac got a raised eyebrow in response.

"He offered me a place in a private school."

Heather sat up, "You in school, really. Did you say yes?"

"I told him I'd think about it."

"You mean you didn't accept, why not?"

Brac sighed, now came the hard part, "It's not a normal school, it's a school for magic."

Heather's eyes went round, "You mean there's a school for magic? Magic with like witches and wizards and other odd creatures."

"I'm not to sure about creatures but yah magic." Brac decided that Heather was taking it overly well, too well. "You don't seem surprised."

"Oh I am, but, Brac think about it, you've done so many strange things that magic could really explain it all. I think you should at least check the place out."

"I won't always be here, only on weekends." Brac pointed out.

"If it means you find out what it is you do and how you can control it then that is the price to pay. Besides it's only five days. Sarah and I will manage during the week and the weekends will defiantly become more entertaining."

"You sure?" Brac still didn't feel right; it felt like he would be abandoning them.

"Yes, I'll admit it will be a little more lonely but Brac you deserve this. Life has been so hard on you, this is a chance to live again."

Brac simply nodded.

"When do you give the man your answer?"

"Tomorrow."

"Well then," Heather stood up. "I'm going to bed. This is good Brac accept it." Heather kissed him goodnight and walked to her room.

Brac knew deep down that nothing would ever be the same again. His life was about to change once again. As he drifted off to sleep, Brac wondered if he should change his name again. After all, any other time his life changed dramatically, he did.

* * *

I have a feeling that sometime in the future I may redo this chapter but until then, hope you enjoyed it. There is a poll on my page about how Brac's family will be like. I have notes to go different ways but can't decide.


End file.
